Amaryllis
Amaryllis is a played character in the Contest of Champions Campaign. Amaryllis is a Brightmaid mutated from an unborn Flowershifter child. Her main abilities include fighting on the battlefield as a Muscle Wizard, using both her muscle and magic to fight her enemies. She ran away from home and joined the contest both to experience more of the world and to test herself, originally planning to give the prize money to her father. However, now she simply wishes to learn more about the mysteries behind the mountain and the contest, her curiosity insatiable. Personality Amaryllis is a young woman who has a hard time showing her emotions. When faced with most circumstances, she will usually respond with a blank expression and little more. However, she loves learning new things and experiencing the world around her. She wants to do everything that she can, and is incredibly curious about the world around her. Amaryllis can be very stubborn and competitive at times, and very much enjoys sparring with others to test herself. She often refuses to go down until she's forced to, a habit she's trying to break. She's very confident in her abilities. Despite her stoic appearance, Amaryllis can be extremely emotional, but because of her past, has little idea of how to express these emotions. Because of this, she tends to bottle up what she feels or push them aside, because she doesn't understand what to do with what she's feeling. She enjoys helping others when she can, and doing little things to cheer up her friends. She is also loves cute things, like rabbits, stuffed animals, and sweets, and can be easily swayed by kindness. She's slowly learning how to express more and more of her emotions, but it's a slow process. Appearance Amaryllis is a Brightmaid birthed from a Flowershifter. Her Flowershifter traits include her colorful skin, the flower patterns across her body, and her white roots. Her hair is a gradient that ends in pink, and her eyes closely resemble this shade. Her Brightmaid traits include her unicorn horn, her horse-like ears, her unicorn tail, and her rarely seen fangs. Amaryllis gained these traits because a unicorn blessed her while she was still in her mother's womb, causing her to gain unicorn-like features. Amaryllis has a large scar on her right thigh, and two large scars on her back from drinking Deja's Downy potion (which creates magical wings to those who drink it.) Also on her back is the Archangel's symbol, invisible to everyone except for the Void-Touched. She gained this mark from swimming in Constellation Lake. History Amaryllis was blessed by a unicorn while still in the womb. Her mother experienced complications from Amaryllis' childbirth, caused by the Brightmaid's horn growing in too early, and slowly died of internal bleeding. She knew she would not be able to protect her daughter for much longer, and so she found an old friend of hers, Lionel, and asked him to take in and raise her daughter after she died. She passed away soon after making sure Amaryllis was taken care of, when Amaryllis was very young. Because of her status as a Brightmaid, Amaryllis was hidden in the deeper parts of the Fey Wilds, to keep her safe from any poachers who would try and kill or kidnap her for her horn. Brightmaids are rare, and many don't live past their childhoods, because it's easier for poachers to kill a child than a true unicorn. Amaryllis grew up incredibly isolated because of this, despite her father's best efforts to lighten her spirits and cheer her up. Occasionally, they would allow wondering folk to stay at their house, but they only stayed for a few days at a time and rarely interacted with Amaryllis (due to her father threatening any guests, should they ever put her in danger). During this time, Lionel taught Amaryllis the ways of being a Muscle Wizard, so she could defend and protect herself in case anything should happen. Amaryllis took to the training extremely well. After 28 years of living in suffocating isolation, Amaryllis decided that she couldn't stay at her home anymore and had to leave. She ran away from her home in the Fey Wilds, leaving her father a note behind to let him know what she did. She joined the Contest of Champions soon after, where she soon met her future teammates for the first time. The Contest Meeting E Amaryllis originally met E during the first climb of the competition. She found a small lake within a clearing, and saw a shadow with coal-red burning eyes. Despite the terrifying appearance of the creature, Amaryllis was suspicious but unfazed, and made some small talk with them. She soon made friends with the Voidling, helping them make flower crowns. Before they left, E gave her a bracelet made of blue and gold beads. Linda arrived soon after, and E disappeared. Chicken Death Before the contest, Amaryllis and the other competitors were all warned not to harm Otis' chickens. Amaryllis had never concerned herself with the idea, because she would never harm the chickens, preferring to hold or cuddle them. However, during the first leg of the competition, it soon became known what happens when one of the chickens are harmed. Team A encountered a particularly harsh storm, and were forced to make a shelter to protect themselves from it. The morning after, several of it's members realized something was wrong. They could smell blood not too far away, and headed out to investigate what happened. They came across a massacre. The bodies of a few men were slashed and torn, as if by large talons and a huge beak. Just by the edge of the scene was Otis, sobbing over the body of one of his chickens (Anabelle), covered in blood. This scene is what solidified the dangers of the competition for Amaryllis. She began interrogating Captain Mayes, who was nearby, and several of her teammates quickly joined in. Tensions began to boil over at one point, and Amaryllis cast Calm Emotions once she realized things were getting out of hand. Once things calmed down, Amaryllis noticed several details that lead her to conclude that Otis may possibly be a were-chicken, although these suspicions would not be confirmed until later. Before Amaryllis left, she asked Otis what the chicken's name was. The Bar Incident Amaryllis headed into a bar at the first rest location of the competition, following some of Otis' chickens inside. Narisska and Otis called her over to have a chat and Amaryllis joined, not having spent much time with either in a while. Otis had fallen asleep at one point, and began clucking. This started to confirm Amaryllis' suspicions of him. Later on, Amaryllis headed to the bar to get a glass of water, and was met with Percival. He began hitting on her, and when Amaryllis refused his advances, he slapped her arm- right into a chicken, Mariah. Amaryllis immediately reached over to comfort the chicken. The second Mariah's pained cluck was heard however, Otis attacked Percival, choking him despite the sword lodged in his shoulder. Captain Mayes intervened before either seriously harmed the other. Percival was told to return to his quarters, and Otis backed down, taking his chicken with him. During the attack, Amaryllis noticed Otis grow larger and his skin looked similar to a plucked chicken. This confirmed her suspicions of what he was. After the incident, Amaryllis left the bar, feeling disturbed by what happened. She headed back towards the Dallas' ranch, where she had been staying. At one point, she stopped to rub her arm with dirt, as if to wipe Percival's touch from her body. She encountered Ak-Siv during this time, and the two began bonding over their hatred of Percival. The Cave Incident During the second leg of the competition, Team A encountered two fellow contestants, Carlotta and Primrose. They convinced Team A to head up into a nearby cave and search for the treasures inside. The cave had two separate paths to go down, and the contestants all became separated in the maze within. In one corridor, there were two doors to go down with strange symbols above. Amaryllis and Primrose could not pass the barrier to the first door, but was allowed through the door with the Archangel's symbol above it. Inside was a deep, void-filled cavern that bisected the room. The two worked to bring down a bridge via nearby levers, Primrose going across first. When Amaryllis began crossing, Primrose looked at her and said, "If only you gave me a chance." and pulled a lever, dropping her into the abyss. Amaryllis fell helplessly through the Void, and was caught by Archangel. He spoke to her for a few moments before handing her to Jericho, who saw a vision of this happening. Amaryllis was extremely shaken by the incident, and clung to him for a while after. Later on, she learned that the bracelet E gave her belonged to Lune, the Archangel's other half. It was thanks to the bracelet that Amaryllis kept her sanity, despite falling into the Void. She also learned that Primrose was truly Percival, under a disguise spell. Relationships Personal Lionel Armstrong Lionel is Amaryllis' adopted father, who took her in when she was very young, soon after her biological mother died. He's energetic, goofy, and has dedicated his life to loving and protecting her. He fears not being there to help his daughter if she should be in danger, and promised her late mother to keep Amaryllis safe from poachers. To do this, he's kept her isolated deep in the Fey Wilds, where very few people would discover them. He's often over-exuberant in showing his love for her, picking her up and giving her bear hugs. He affectionately calls her 'Lionheart.' Amaryllis loves her father very much, but often gets exasperated when he becomes overprotective, which is fairly often. Whenever the two would have guests for the night, Lionel would threaten them to not hurt his daughter, scaring every guest from interacting with her in fear of incurring Lionel's wrath. Because of this, Amaryllis has interacted with very few people in her life. Amaryllis grew tired of her father keeping her isolated, and ran away from home. Despite this, both care for each other very much and would do anything for the other. Contestants Ernaline Amaryllis and Ernaline have a good relationship, although they have not interacted very often. The two first met at the same camp, just before the Contest was to start. Ernaline gathered some food and herbs for Amaryllis and Bogyeh, and Ernaline later defended Amaryllis when Bogyeh misspoke, indirectly insinuating that all fae were untrustworthy. Ernaline enjoys fawning over Amaryllis at times, finding her to be adorable. Amaryllis views Ernaline as a good friend (possibly a sisterly figure), and enjoys spending time with her, finding the other woman's reactions to be funny. Bogyeh Amaryllis and Bogyeh started off on rough grounds. Bogyeh had reminded Amaryllis of her father from their first meeting (because of their similar height). The same day, he had brought herself and Ernaline food, which instantly warmed Amaryllis up towards him. However, due to a misunderstanding and negative experiences with fae from Bogyeh's past, he accidentally upset Amaryllis. The two made up soon after, finding understanding with each other. Bogyeh and Amaryllis began developing a father-daughter relationship, viewing each other as family. Bogyeh has named Amaryllis his next of kin should he die, and has screamed 'NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!' at a monster that had attacked Amaryllis. He will often attack without mercy if Amaryllis is harmed. Amaryllis likewise feels extremely at ease with him, and views him as a second father figure, wishing to help him recover his lost history. Jebbedo Amaryllis enjoys a casual friendship with Jebbedo, although the two rarely interact. They enjoy bonding over similar interests or exploring new ones, and brainstorming ideas together (most notably, coming up with a idea for E together). Amaryllis enjoys how kind and caring Jebbedo is, and Jebbedo enjoys how open and interested Amaryllis is in his work. Jericho Jericho was one of the first people Amaryllis met when arriving to the mountain, and one of the first persons she viewed as a friend. Unfortunately, during their first meeting, Jericho felt intimidated by Amaryllis' comment about her horn ("I could kill a man with it."), and felt wary around her. Amaryllis, meanwhile, simply enjoyed the funny farmer man who had given her the first decent meal she's ever had. Amaryllis felt drawn to be around him, likely because of his delicious food. Jericho slowly became less scared of her, realizing she was socially awkward and naive, and not a unicorn with a murderous streak. Due to misunderstandings, Amaryllis spent some time greatly worried for his safety, although she doesn't anymore. They formed a friendship, and Jericho has taught Amaryllis a thing or two about cooking. Over time, Amaryllis has developed a slight crush on him. Due to her isolation, she has never experienced romantic feelings before and is clueless as to how she should react to them. Amaryllis has bonded strongly with Jericho's rabbit, Shiina, and the two are nearly inseparable. Narisska Amaryllis and Narisska have a good relationship, although there have been some bumps. They aren't the closest of friends, but they will do what they can to support each other, and they care about each other's health and safety. Amaryllis would like to help Narisska with keeping her safe from the Dragonborn's threats, and earning back the Alligatorian species' freedom. Amaryllis had made Narisska a tail warmer to keep her warm as they climb up the mountain, and Narisska has carved flowers for Amaryllis, as well as giving her a plush unicorn. Shoya Amaryllis first met Shoya when the latter was soaking wet from wandering through a storm during the first leg of the contest. She was suspicious of him at first, but gave him a coat to dry off and keep warm in, and offered him some of the breakfast Jericho had made. Since then, Shoya has felt safe around her, viewing her as a sisterly figure. Amaryllis later realized that Shoya had a bad past with his father, and this was the reason why Shoya was scared of Bogyeh. Because of this, she managed to help the two form a better relationship, showing Shoya that Bogyeh was a good person. Ak-Siv Amaryllis' first impression of Ak-Siv was terrible at best. The tiefling woman tried to brag and show off to Amaryllis, attempting to befriend her. Amaryllis disliked this display and tried to avoid Ak-Siv, not wanting anything to do with the woman. This upset Ak-Siv, and they parted ways on bad terms. After the first incident with Percival, however, their relationship changed. Ak-Siv had found Amaryllis, rubbing her arm with dirt where Percival had slapped her arm. In her own way, Ak-Siv comforted Amaryllis and the two reached an understanding, forming a new friendship. Later on, after training, Amaryllis helped to brush out the tiefling woman's hair. Ak-Siv has a small crush on Amaryllis. Kaida Amaryllis is one of Kaida's friends, and one of the few people in the contest to knew that she's a Dhampir. Their first meeting ended in a battle that Amaryllis won. She found out Kaida was a Dhampir soon after, and offered Kaida her blood. Since then, Amaryllis promised to keep Kaida's secret safe. Because Kaida and Ak-Siv dislike each other, Amaryllis often finds herself mediating between the two, being able to calm them down. Carlotta Amaryllis first met Carlotta the night before the Cave Incident. Amaryllis felt a connection to her because they were both betrayed by Primrose (AKA Percival) tricking them, and both were left shaken from the incident. They didn't interact much again until just before Yamma's death. Carlotta was devastated after Yamma's death, and Amaryllis went to cheer her up. She allowed Carlotta to hold Shiina for comfort, while Amaryllis hugged the sobbing woman from behind. As Carlotta questioned if she should stay in the contest, Amaryllis offered for her father to train the elven woman. Since then, Carlotta has dropped out of the contest, and taken up Amaryllis' offer to train with Lionel. Xannah Amaryllis was initially suspicious of Xannah, as she met the fairy woman while Jack was still around. Amaryllis had already fallen for one fae favor and wasn't sure to trust Xannah at first. However, they soon hit it off, both being huge fans of cute things. While at a store together, Amaryllis bought a pink, plush bunny that Xannah pointed out to her, naming it Usagi Rose. Amaryllis and Xannah have similar upbringings, both having been born in the Feywilds, and both being raised by an adoptive parent. Percival Silverchaser Amaryllis' initial opinion of Percival was less than great. She witnessed him take down Narisska and then insult the alligatorian. Amaryllis immediately decided that she disliked him. Afterwards, Amaryllis found out Percival was the reason Five Fingered Dallas lost his arm, and nearly caused Rio's death, souring her opinion further. Percival then tried to hit on Amaryllis, attempting to get her attacked by Otis when she refused. She felt shaken by him for a while afterward, nearly rubbing her arm raw where he touched her arm. She continued to find out about the horrible things Percival has done during the contest, making her more and more disgusted by him. He only continued to be horrible, turning into Primrose and dropping Amaryllis into the Void, and later on attacking her mercilessly during one of the tests. During the later half of the competition, Amaryllis was placed on the same team as Percival, Jericho, Kevin, and Eth, in order to fight against a monster of their choosing. During the team meeting, none of the other competitors allowed Percival to speak, because they all disliked him. However, Amaryllis soon found that none of the other competitors were very good in coming up with a plan of action against their chosen monster (a Spirit Naga), with the exception of Percival. Amaryllis spent the next several minutes discussing battle plans, strategies, and information with Percival, eventually coming up with a plan that would allow the team to accomplish their goal. Amaryllis was frustrated that Percival was the only one on the team that truly helped, and (although begrudgingly) thanked him for his assistance. This shocked Percival. Later on, Amaryllis found herself sharing a study room with him in the Library. She initially tried to ignore him, however he asked her what her species was. The two began sharing their books, studying together. During this meeting, Amaryllis interrogated Percival, wishing to understand him better, and why he did what he did. She learned many details about Percival's motivations and past (including his hatred of his father, his mother being a prostitute, and what he plans to do if he wins the contest). When the two were about to leave, Percival left 20g behind for the Library assistants, surprising Amaryllis. When asked, he stated that he leaves tips behind for those in unsavory jobs. Amaryllis felt genuine respect for him for this, and was surprised to find she didn't hate studying with him, despite all of the horrible things he's done in the past. Not long after Yamma's death, Amaryllis met with Skar and... Skar. One was from a doomed timeline, where events in his universe went horribly wrong. Amaryllis learned from this Doomed Skar that Percival had won the previous competition in his timeline, and had mellowed out as a person, becoming happier and kinder. Doomed Skar also told her she was Doomed Percival's favorite, and entrusted her with the memories of his timeline's Percival. She has the choice to give them to Percival once they can no longer alter the timeline. This meeting has left Amaryllis feeling conflicted towards Percival, no longer sure how she should feel towards him. Later on, she met with Percival once again, accidentally stabbing him in the shoulder. She dragged him to the park to care for the wound she inflicted, which he reluctantly agreed to. During the exchange, Percival shared that he respected her and remembered her name, even offering a cloth to clean her horn with. Amaryllis is beginning to suspect he truly has the potential to be a good person, although she is doubtful she could ever have any influence in bringing it out, or if it ever will. Others En-Meg Amaryllis loves En, and cares for them very much. She has made them many gifts over the course of the contest, and would do anything to protect them. En is always allowed to share Amaryllis' tent, or bathe with her. She views them similar to a younger sibling she never had, and enjoys spoiling them. For En's birthday, Amaryllis made about 30 plushies of each of the contestants (along with their animal companions), and an E Kigu. Indigo Indigo was initially terrified of Amaryllis, because she attempted to interrogate him during their first meeting. It wasn't until Amaryllis visited the Mayes household and helped make dinner that Indigo became less afraid of her. Later on, Amaryllis helped design a dress for Indigo, and Indigo taught her about make-up and nailpolish, becoming fast friends. Rio Dallas Amaryllis stayed at the Dallas Ranch during the first break of the contest. There, she helped Rio with some household chores, like feeding the chickens or getting firewood. Amaryllis thought this as only fair, as compensation for staying at the Dallas' home free of charge. Rio greatly enjoyed Amaryllis' help, and the two grew a closer bond, with Rio viewing Amaryllis as a daughter figure. Amaryllis felt awkward once she realized this, never having had a mother before, but she enjoyed it. Amaryllis views Rio as the mother she never had. Linda Mayes Amaryllis and Linda's first few meetings weren't great, which unfortunately culminated in truly meeting during the Chicken Incident. Amaryllis interrogated Linda about what happened, with Linda being unhappy about the deaths that had occurred and unwilling to give too much information. Thankfully, their relationship got better soon after reaching the second location. Amaryllis had run from the market, upset because she thought Jericho was going to enter the next leg of the competition on his own, ensuring his own death. Linda had followed Amaryllis, comforting her and leading her back to the Dallas Ranch, making sure she was okay. Their relationship continued to improve, as Amaryllis continued to visit Linda's home for information, which usually ended in Amaryllis staying for dinner. Later on, Linda taught Amaryllis how to bake a Strawberry Shortcake. Linda is a motherly figure to Amaryllis, and someone she can come to for help or information. Abilities Muscle Wizard Her class, she is able to use a mixture of wizard spells and fighting with her fists. * Spells: Amaryllis uses her INT mod to cast her spells. * While wearing her Gauntlets, Amaryllis uses her INT mod to enhance her strength by magical means. * While unarmed, Amaryllis uses her STR mod to attack. Blossomshifter Brightmaid * Darkvision: She can see up to 60ft in the light and dark. Everything is in black and white in darkness. * Fey Ancestry: She has advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and cannot be put to sleep via magic. * She has proficiency in both Nature and Persuasion. * Her horn is a natural weapon, which causes 1d4 + STR mod damage. * Unicorn’s Gift: She knows Druidcraft cantrip. She can cast Calm Emotions at 3rd level. Must have a long rest after. Charisma is her spellcasting ability for these. Other Abilities * Languages: She can speak Common, Sylvan, Elven, and Celestial. * She is an amazing seamstress, and can make anything from dresses to stuffed animals. She makes all of her own clothes. * Amaryllis is a terrible cook, but can bake a Strawberry Shortcake perfectly after practicing several times. Jericho and Linda have helped her to improve her cooking skills. Trivia * Both Amaryllis and Lionel are terrible cooks. Amaryllis spent most of her life eating wild fruit, berries, and burnt food because of this. * Her favorite food is Strawberry Shortcake, anything with strawberries, and Honey. * According to Kaida, Amaryllis' blood tastes like Strawbrry Shortcake. * Amaryllis wears a necklace containing a small feather, which came from the wings she had after taking Deja's downy potion. * She always wears Lune's bracelet. * She presses flowers in her journals. * She sneezes iridescent dust. * She loves playing with hair, and weaving flowers into her friend's hair. * She initially had her tail hidden in her poofy pants, as young, mischievous fae used to pull on it when she was younger. * She has a silver ribbon, given to her by E, which originally belonged to Linda. * She's made En three outfits, a dress, a version of her usual poofy pants outfit, and the E kigu. * She's braided E's hair. * She made Shiina a tiny scarf, and later on made a similar one for Jericho, so the two could match. Category:Characters Category:Team A Category:Player Characters